


Extended Lease

by vmprsm



Series: Twenty-Six Weeks [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Blood, Blood Drinking, Housemates, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Shapeshifting, drug usage mention, i stillll dont wannaaaa give it awaaay, like a hint of masochism if you squint, look they are trying really hard but they're both morons, vomiting (its offscreen)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:19:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7033147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vmprsm/pseuds/vmprsm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of possibly several drabbles about Hux and Kylo trying to live together despite their massive differences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extended Lease

The phone rang, the deep beat of some drum-heavy melody sounding through the quiet house until Kylo groaned, rolled over from his very comfortable spot on the couch, and snagged his cell from the coffee table.

He answered without looking at the caller ID. “Kylo Ren,” he said, attempting to put on his work voice. He had the day off, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t be called for one thing or another. His startup was doing well, but he _was_ CEO.

“Kylo,” came a tired voice. Kylo pulled the phone from his ear and glanced at the screen.

“Hux? This isn’t your number.” 

“Brilliant deduction. I need you to come pick me up.” 

Kylo was still looking at the phone and his eyes moved up to the top corner. “Shit! It’s 2pm!” He had stayed in the living room expecting to wake up when Hux came in sometime around 6am. It had been difficult at first, knowing that Hux would be going out every two weeks or so to find someone to lure into a dark corner. 

“Yes it is. Which is, obviously, why I can’t make it home. I have a spare car key in my desk, top drawer.”

Kylo dragged himself from the couch, wincing at the crick in his neck. He couldn’t take his coupe, with its lack of window tint, but Hux’s black SUV windows were basically blacked out with dark tint. “Yeah okay. Text me the address, I’ll pull right up to the door if I can.”

“Alright. But before you get here, I should warn you…”

- 

The strip. Hux was at the boulevard strip. One of the seediest, most dangerous areas of town, bordered by the ghetto on one side and a river on the other. Kylo was setting up his angry rant in his head as he weaved Hux’s car through traffic. They would be re-discussing exactly what Hux was doing on these outings. 

The club was squat and the door was almost up against the road, which worked well for their purposes. Kylo pulled up as close as he could, and as soon as he put his foot on the brake the door opened and a blur shot into the car.

He looked at Hux in the rearview mirror, who was panting and collapsed across the wide seats. They locked eyes a minute, then Kylo looked away to drive them back to the house, cursing himself for losing nerve when faced with Hux’s pale eyes.

It was a squeeze to fit the SUV in the garage, but Kylo managed enough to let Hux climb into the front seat and exit without further exposure. He beelined for the cooler, yanking out a bag and moving into the house. Kylo followed quietly and perched on a stool in the kitchen, watching Hux squeeze the thick red liquid into his travel cup. He waited until the lid was firmly on to speak. 

“So,” he started, “what happened there.”

Hux held a hand up, downed what seemed to be half the cup in one go, and set it down. He licked red from his teeth and Kylo caught a flash of his extended fangs.

“I miscalculated. I was offered recreational drugs, and I didn't exactly figure the length of their effect. So I fell asleep when I would normally rather than come home. That particular drug is off the list.”

Kylo blinked incredulously at him. “You were taking _drugs_? I thought you went out for…” He waved a hand at the cup.

“Oh hush, it’s not like they can do any real damage.” Kylo remembered watching Hux heal before his eyes, claw wounds pulling back together like how his own body slid into something else. “Also, I did. That area is easiest to make someone disappear in, at least for a while. It was all squared away until I had to walk several blocks from someone’s apartment to that club in broad daylight, now I’m back to square one.”

“Jeez, Hux, what would you have done if I wasn’t here?”

Hux shrugged shortly, “Hide until sundown. Wouldn’t be the first time. Give me your phone.”

Kylo handed it over without thinking, trying to make sense of him. He watched Hux tap onto the internet. “Why do you even go out? You have the cooler. What are you doing?” He reached out to take his phone back but Hux pulled it out of his reach. He was intent on it as he answered.

“We’ve been over this. You have to go run around the woods and kill small animals sometimes, I have to go eat live people sometimes. The cooler is a stopgap measure, to extend the time between, it doesn’t replace it.”

Kylo rolled his eyes. He knew that but… “Can I have my phone?” He focused and the phone slipped from Hux’s fingers and shot over the table into his own. Hux opened his hands then sighed with irritation.

“At least press confirm. I’m shutting off my phone’s service. I’d prefer a stripper not run up my data bill.”

Hux tipped the cup back again while Kylo did as he was asked. “How’d you lose your phone?”

“I was apparently deeply asleep, as I didn’t sense whoever took it off of me.” Hux tried to sound flippant, but the new blood slowly moved into his cheeks.

“Nice.”

“Really, Kylo? You want to compare this to the time I had to bring you _clothes_ in the forest perilously close to sunrise because _you_ ripped out of them?”

Kylo looked embarrassed. “That was one time. And I had been holding it back for a week before then.”

“That’s not my fault.”

“It isn’t? You like me that way.” The longer Kylo held the wolf in, the more physically agitated he got. His voice would lower, he would posture in a more intimidating way, and his patience in bed went down. Hux was always telling him that he couldn’t be broken, so sometimes Kylo tried to see if that was true.

“I didn’t ask!”

“Oh whatever, you’re still partially responsible.”

Hux glared, and turned to wash the cup out. “I’ll have to go back out within a day or two, I’ll simply be more careful.”

Kylo didn’t say anything, and began to fiddle with the little moon charm on his phone. Hux had said it was an immature addition, but Hux didn’t understand the importance of talismans.

After an awkward silence, one of many they enjoyed on a regular basis, Hux said “I know you want to say something. Spit it out.”

“Well,” Kylo said, pressing the charm hard between his fingers, “wouldn’t it be easier if you didn’t have to go out?”

“You’ve already said you don’t want me to bring anyone home. I’d like you not to try and kill me with sage again when you ‘purify’ the house of their presence.”

Kylo learned, not long after they had revealed their true natures to each other, that Hux didn’t have any allergies. Not really. But Kylo very deeply believed in nature and his magic, and his worship was not safe for Hux when used with intent.

“I wouldn’t--I didn’t mean that.” They had agreed that whatever Hux did while he was Out was his business and had no bearing on their relationship. However, bringing people home made it his business. He looked at Hux, then up at the ceiling, focusing on the popcorn. “Don’t make me do this again, it’s humiliating.”

“Do what?” Hux paused and looked him over. “Oh. _Oh.”_

Kylo raised his eyebrows in a ‘Well?’

“I’m not sure that’s a wise idea…”

“It would mean you wouldn’t have to go out to those places.”

Hux placed his hands on the countertop. “I don’t mind those places. And besides,” he laughed, “I would need four of you, no matter how large you are. Blood loss of that amount is only safe once every eight weeks.”

“It’s fine. That’s one out of four times you don’t need to go.”

Hux stared at him. “It’s not really pleasant.”

“Make it pleasant. I have high pain tolerance, you know that.”

“You’re not going to let go of this idea, are you?”

Kylo straightened up, letting go of the charm. “Not until we try.”

There was a beat where Hux observed Kylo’s resolve, then he sighed. “Remember, you asked for it.”

-

It took Hux two days to stop deflecting Kylo’s advances. He insisted it was to give Kylo time to work up his wolf, so he would mind the pain less. Kylo complained that he never gave anyone else time to prepare, to which Hux replied, “I don’t care about them. I’m also not worried about them screaming.”

He delivered his statement with chilling flatness, and Kylo stopped complaining.

They met in Hux’s room without needing to confer over it. Hux didn’t put up any resistance when Kylo took him greedily out of his clothes, simply sighed as Kylo ran his wide palms across his torso. His eyes were bright, a pale blue-green that seemed to be lit from the inside and Kylo loved to look at them.

“Where do you want me?” Kylo asked quietly.

“Mm, wherever you’re comfortable. I don’t mind a mess on my sheets.”

Kylo pulled Hux over to the bed, pushing him onto it and yanking off his underwear. Without warning he pulled Hux’s cock into his mouth, and Hux gasped.

“I thought you were getting comfortable.” he said, pushing his head back into the mattress with a little sigh.

Kylo didn’t answer, simply grabbed Hux’s hips and dragged them possessively over his shoulders as he pressed his body to the edge of the bed. He happily listened to Hux’s pleased noises for a moment before lifting up to say “I am. You were tense.”

Hux rolled his eyes to the far wall and back to Kylo’s grinning face. “Stupid. Come up here.”

Kylo climbed up over him, and once they were face to face Hux put a firm grip on his shoulders and rolled them towards the pillows. He perched on top of Kylo’s hips, looking for the world like a king on his throne. Kylo placed gentle hands on his waist, pupils wide.

“You’re right,” Hux said, grinding their hips together, smiling devilishly when Kylo _growled_ , “I do like you like this.”

Kylo took a deep breath to try and clear his head. “Come on, let’s do this and get to the fun part.”

Hux looked unsure for a moment, stilling. “I’m not sure we will get there, depending on how this goes. But if you insist, sit still.”

“I am still.” Kylo replied.

Hux made a frustrated noise, but leaned over to the bedside table, pulling a small, very sharp looking knife from its surface. Kylo blinked. “Isn’t that what you have teeth for?”

“Teeth hurt worse. I’m trying to be _nice_ Kylo. Stop being difficult and pick a body part.”

“Pick a...oh. Well I don’t know. Aren’t you the expert?”

Making another frustrated noise, Hux looked him over. “At least take your clothes off.”

Kylo laughed shortly at him, then easily pulled his shirt over his broad shoulders. Hux lifted up enough for him to shimmy out of his lower garments, and eased back down to press them together. Kylo groaned gently, grabbing Hux’s hips to hold him there.

“Don’t do that just yet,” Hux whispered to him, peeling his hands up and holding them by the wrists, blunt edge of the knife pressing against the back of Kylo’s hand. “Now you have a choice. Do you want to see it or not? I won’t be put off if you don’t, it may be best.”

Kylo’s eyes started to get that fuzzy, dark look that seemed to happen when the wolf was slowly pulling more of his consciousness. He stared intensely at the man above him, muscles twitching him his arms.

“I want to see it.”

“Kylo,”

“I want to,” he growled, “I can take it.”

“Fine.” Hux snapped, feeling Kylo’s pulse as clearly as a drum reverberating in his hands. He dropped one arm and grasped the other in a tight grip that had Kylo whining in a mix of discomfort and pleasure. He flipped the knife around in his fingers and rolled his hips. As Kylo whined again he swiped the knife over a spot halfway down his forearm, slicing open a clean line over an inch long, perfectly centered longways. Blood welled out of the cut instantly and Hux dropped the knife, and Kylo watched his eyes dilate as he closed his mouth over the wound.

Kylo took it upon himself to keep them moving, panting with the screaming burn of the cut and the strange but not entirely bad sensation of Hux pulling the blood hard from it. He stared greedily, taking in Hux’s huge lusting eyes and his slim frame, which he knew was coiled with strength under the surface of his pale skin. Hux flicked his tongue between the weeping sides of flesh and Kylo snapped his jaws together hard, bucking his hips up to push their cocks together more firmly. Hux made no response but to briefly scrunch his nose, but the precome beading on his tip was enough.

It felt like it would last forever, and finally Hux flicked his eyes over to meet Kylo’s, removing one hand from its death grip on his wrist to take Kylo in hand, setting a quick pace that he knew would drive the other man off the edge in short order.

Kylo arched as Hux pulled his teeth gently or either side of the cut, dragging the edges together, coming with a short roar that bounced off the walls. Hux forcibly pulled himself from the wound and leaned over, yanking a small metal box from under the bed. He flipped the latch one handed and quickly slapped gauze over the cut. “Hold this.” he demanded, and Kylo did so, panting hard and staring at Hux’s mouth. The red wasn’t as obvious as when he drank the bagged stuff, partially congealed and dark as it was, but it clung between his teeth and Kylo dropped his head back with a groan.

“Hold that dammit, or you’ll bleed out everywhere.”

“Mhm,” Kylo said. He started to come back into focus as he looked at the headboard for several minutes. The adrenaline ebbed away and the pain grew, especially when Hux peeled away the first patch of gauze to replace it, letting the cool air hit the unprotected flesh.

“Fuck, that burns,” Kylo said in a burst, “goddamn.”

Hux gave him an amused smile, “You don’t believe in God.”

“Fucking,” Kylo let a pained rumble through his chest as Hux wrapped his arm tightly with gauze and medical tape, “who _cares_ -” He growled, mostly animal in nature, when Hux lifted away from him. His arm screamed in pain as he twisted it over to grab Hux by the hips and drag him back down. “You’re not finished.”

Hux raised an eyebrow. “You are. Stay down before it tears out of you or you pass out.” Hux seemed to be reluctant to speak about his wolf as anything other than _it_ , something Kylo kept meaning to sit him down and talk about. He once again peeled Kylo’s fingers from his skin and this time placed them firmly on the bed, getting up quickly and walking out.

Kylo dropped his head back on the pillow, sighed, and closed his eyes, passing almost instantly into the arms of unconsciousness.

-

Hux had slipped into bed an hour after Kylo had passed out, to be sure he wouldn’t disturb him out of sleep. No matter what the crazy witch said, it was not exactly healthy to lose blood _during_ physical activity with heightened blood pressure. Kylo had actually lost quite a bit more than he had intended, between the heat of the moment and how many gauze pads they’d gone through before the bleeding had slowed enough to wrap. It felt like the man didn’t _have_ any damn platelets.

He had fallen asleep easily, pleasantly full and warm, wrapping an arm around Kylo.

Then, not an hour later, he found himself bolting to the bathroom as fast as his enhanced muscles could carry him. Kylo yelped and asked a drowsy “What?” as Hux tore the bed sheets off them both in his hurry. Kylo slowly padded, slightly unsteady, to the bathroom to find it locked. Retching sounds could be heard inside. Concern scrunched his brow.

“Hux?” Further sounds of upset, “Hux. What happened? Can I get you something? What’s wrong?”

The horrid sounds paused long enough for Hux to say “No, it’ll pass, just go-” He seemed to be vomiting again.

Kylo did nothing of the sort, plopping down directly in front of the door and listening intently for any sign of the noises worsening.

Time passed, and Kylo did his best not to nod off more than once or twice. Finally, after being startled by the sound of the shower starting, he carefully manipulated the lock and let the door swing open. “Hux?” he called, coming to his feet slowly.

“I’m fine, Kylo.” Hux’s voice was roughened. “Go back to sleep.” He was already in the shower, and through the mostly clear curtain Kylo could make out streaks of red on the wall that were being meticulously cleaned away by Hux’s hands.

“You can’t really expect me to leave.”

“I can and I do. You need to rest, you have work.”

“I have more time off saved. I’ll take another day.”

“Kylo, I will explain later but only if you go back to bed and _sleep_. I don’t have the energy right now.”

Kylo bit his lip and worried it between his teeth. “Okay. But you have to come back too.”

“Fine.”

-

Hux did come back to bed, once again after Kylo had already succumbed to sleep. He crawled in and carefully kept his distance, falling asleep quickly as the sun peeked over the trees on the forest behind his window.

When he woke, sometime around midday, knowing Kylo wasn’t there. He patted around on the bed like a moron for several moments before cursing and throwing the pillow Kylo had been sleeping on across the room.

The sound of the pillow thumping against the wall was followed by a skittering sound from outside the room, and Hux swiveled his head to focus on it.

Slowly, from around the door frame, something came into view, the sound being its nails clicking on the tile. Hux had only seen Kylo’s wolf once, when it had attacked him months ago under what, in retrospect, was somewhat of a hilarious misunderstanding. Neither of them had met someone like the other. Kylo, raised in the mountains, didn’t learn much of social, humanity-bound creatures like Hux, and Hux had never wandered out into nature to find any of the more reclusive monsters. He’d heard of them, sure, but that didn’t mean he would recognize any.

At that time, fighting for his life, he didn’t notice the little things like what the wolf actually _looked_ like. What he’d taken to be a big black ball of fur and teeth was actually a myriad of colors, dark black-brown on the back and muzzle that faded into brown into russet on the belly, and then back to black in neat socks. He hadn’t seen the wolf’s eyes, which held more bright color than Kylo’s but still had that vague sadness in their tilt.

The wolf sidled halfway around the opening, and hovered partway into the room. As far as he knew, Kylo used to jump out of his bedroom window and go into the forest when the need arose, he’d never been in this form in the house other than the day they’d trashed half of it. Hux’s gaze sharpened, seeing the white of the bandage, somehow still on, through the fur on his foreleg.

Hux’s voice was only slightly shaky as he said “Why are you standing on that? Get over here and lay back down.”

With reluctance in the set of its shoulders, the wolf slowly made its way to Hux’s bed, either telegraphing his movements purposefully or honestly having a difficult time as he carefully limped the ten feet to the bedside. Hux thought it might have been both.

The wolf’s huge head easily reached the top of the mattress and he rested his chin on the dark sheets, ears partway back as he looked at Hux.

“What?” Hux asked, “I don’t speak canine body language. If you can’t get up here I’m leaving you on the floor.”

The wolf whined, Hux’s real first assurance that Kylo really was in there. Only Kylo whined that easily.

“What do you want? Permission?” The ears perked forward, and Hux rolled his eyes. “I already said come lay down. So, come on.”

Third time appeared to be the charm as the wolf, as Kylo easily hopped on the bed, putting most of the power in his back legs to avoid jostling his foreleg. The bed shook less with his weight than Hux expected, but wolves were supposed to be well in control of their bodies, weren’t they?

When Kylo did the classic dog circling, Hux scoffed. “Really? There’s not much bed just sit down.” The dark head turned to shoot him a look that was much more human than not, something that seemed to say ‘ _You just don’t understand,’_ as he finally settled, dropping that same head onto Hux’s thighs.

“Agh! No, what is this? The pillow is over there,” Hux pointed near the top of the bed, then flushed with what little blood he had to realize no, there wasn’t one, he’d childishly thrown it at the wall earlier.

Kylo seemed perfectly comfortable, going so far as to nuzzle his head into Hux’s legs and chuff contentedly. He really was a massive wolf, he must have reached Hux’s hip at the shoulder. Therefore, he took up a massive portion of the bed, and Hux huffed angrily before flopping back down on his own pillow.

They laid quietly for a time, Hux slipping in and out of dreams, before Kylo started nudging him with a heavy paw. “I still don’t speak wolf.” Hux said with a long suffering sigh.

 _Tell me._ The words came into his mind without any identifiable voice. They simply were, something that Hux understood and understood to know they’d been placed there.

“Another one of your insane abilities?”

Kylo let out a breath, flashing his teeth quickly.

 _Tell me_.

“Fine, fine, but stop _that_. Feels strange.” Hux was used to being the one to push thoughts into people’s heads, not the other way around, though Kylo had always been strangely immune to suggestion.

Hux ran hand through his hair, unruly and fluffy from letting it dry in bed. “Your blood was no good. Don’t ask why, I don’t know, but I have theories. Either the wolf was too close, or, the innate magic in your body is incompatible with me. Rather to say, its like the sage incident.”

Kylo pulled up his top lip in what was probably supposed to be a disgusted look, but was mostly comical on his long snout. Hux tried not to laugh.

_Animals are no good?_

“I don’t know, I’ve never been in a situation to need them, nor have I wanted to test.” Hux stuck his pinky into his ear and jiggled. “That really is strange. It leaves a buzzing in my ear.”

_Try again?_

Hux looked at him incredulously. “I don’t much _enjoy_ bringing up my meals from the last two days.”

Kylo looked crestfallen, ears dropping back against his skull. _Only a tiny bit._

“I’m not sure quantity matters.”

Kylo whined.

“Oh come now, you why are you so stuck on this? I was a decent idea, but…”

The puppy eyes that Kylo was drilling him with were unfair in the extreme. Hux bared his teeth at him in response. “You child. Fine. In eight weeks, we test it again. Now be a good dog and go get a bag from my cooler.”

Kylo growled at him, lifting his head sharply from Hux’s legs and Hux couldn’t hold back the laugh. “It’s the least you can do.”

  
Making low sounds that could be taken as a wolf grumbling, Kylo hopped off the bed.


End file.
